


千千万万遍

by chuixue777



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuixue777/pseuds/chuixue777
Relationships: Tuesday Simmons /Cybelle
Kudos: 10





	千千万万遍

Cybelle紧紧搂着Tuesday，像是害怕失去这个美好的梦。是的，就像梦一样。她的光突兀地照进她孤独的生活，包裹住她不安的灵魂。焦躁的热情被温柔安抚，Cybelle的发丝轻轻蹭着Tuesday柔软的金发，像只温柔的小兽。  
“Tuesday，我有点不敢相信。”Cybelle低语，“我想……留下我的痕迹。你……有且只有我的痕迹。”孤独的困兽被束缚太久，她已然迫不及待。  
她拨开Tuesday的金发，卷曲把玩。纤纤玉手不安分地滑到Tuesday的锁骨，轻轻按捏。指尖描摹着肌肤的模样，隐秘未名的敏感游走在二人的灵魂。  
“唔，不……”Tuesday轻咛，“我想先洗澡。”“你是嫌弃我吗？”Cybelle自言自语，“不，Tuesday，你不能嫌弃我。”她倚着Tuesday的肩膀，低头啃咬Tuesday的脖颈，“这是惩罚。”她抬头，耳语。  
“我没有……”Tuesday显然没有预料到Cybelle的突然袭击，不安地扭动着。“去洗澡。”Cybelle道。  
哗哗的水声撩拨着Cybelle的心弦。她只能独自孤独着，独自疯狂着。她走到浴室门口，背对着小小的门，水雾漫漶了门后的世界。  
“Tuesday，我想你，千千万万遍。”  
“Tuesday，我爱你，千千万万遍。”  
“Tuesday，我要你，千千万万遍。”  
Cybelle声音不大，宛若低语呢喃，仿佛只是无意识地自语。水声止了。“Tuesday，Tuesday，Tuesday。”她轻声念着恋人的名字，那便是最动人的情话。  
“Cybelle”Tuesday的声音仿佛穿越了嘈杂的水声，穿越了小小的门。热气腾腾的水雾倏地拍打冲击Cybelle的后背。Cybelle没来得及转身，身体已经不愿动弹。白花花的泡沫温柔地浸湿她的单衣，浸湿她的短发，浸湿她的躯体，浸湿她的灵魂。  
水和着泡沫包裹Tuesday，她的温度却不受控制地蹿向Cybelle。“这是对你的惩罚。”她声音细若游丝。她的手臂轻柔地圈住Cybelle瘦瘦的腰，身体不由自主地倾向Cybelle。这是她的拥抱，来得并不猛烈，甚至有些腼腆，却害羞地发出邀请。  
“衣服已经打湿了啊……真是令人头疼……”Cybelle快要抑制不住隐秘的兴奋，低低地说道，“是你先的……”  
“有没有人告诉过你，你的声音很性感，很招人喜欢……”Tuesday小声地说道，“如果没有，我现在告诉你，我是那么那么喜欢着呀。”  
“喜欢你，千千万万遍。”Tuesday轻语。  
Cybelle转身，捧起这令她痴迷的面庞，晶莹的嘴唇不由分说地印上Tuesday的唇，辗转来回。她的舌头轻而易举地撬开Tuesday的贝齿，与Tuesday的小舌交缠在一起。她贪婪地索取Tuesday口腔中的空气，贪婪地品尝Tuesday的唾液，贪婪地想要更多。  
浴室通风扇默默地工作着，旋转的扇叶却无法带走逐渐炽热的气氛。湿透的衣物紧贴着Cybelle的躯体，勾勒出她动人的曲线。Tuesday的手环着她的腰，大胆地戳着她腰间软肉。Cybelle捏住Tuesday不安分的手，带着她的手游走在自己的衬衫纽扣间。  
Tuesday顺从Cybelle的引导，一一解开了她衣物的束缚。衣物被随意丢弃，凌乱地摊在水波荡漾的地板。浴室的镜子早已被水雾模糊，只能依稀看到裸色交融，激动地讲述着自己的故事。  
手指早已湿润，Cybelle分不清是温热的洗澡水还是裹着Tuesday体温的津液。现在她要清楚地看见，Tuesday因她而起的动情的欢愉。她要清楚地听见，Tuesday因她而起的诱人的低低的呻吟。她要清楚地感受，Tuesday因她而起的隐秘的快感。  
“我要你，只为我，千千万万遍。”


End file.
